GoM pairings with Ninakotai
by Sweetunicorns
Summary: So I'm doing a multi-chapter with Ninakotai being paired with GoM members. Hope you enjoy ! PS: I might add minor characters I'm obsessed with.
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys. I noticed I didn't do a biography about Ninakotai. So here it is, including the pairing I chose lol sorry :P. Well let's go!

/

2:00 pm. Kise had just finished his photo shot. He was on his way to Seirin high to greet Kuroko, like always. The blonde never understood why in heavens Kuroko kept ignoring him. He had done everything. From the invitations to the afternoon greetings. It was as if the teal haired boy refused to admit he existed. 'As if he has more presence than I do', Kise thought, running a hand through his hair.

He suddenly bumped into somoene

"Sorry", came out a small voice. Kise looked over at the person that had interrupted his thoughts. She had long orange locks that waved in her back. Her orange eyes semt to see things no one else could see. Her chest was flat and she only reached Kise's shoulders. Her poker face looked... Familiar.

"No problem", Kise said. 'Pretty cute', he thought.

"I'm looking for Seirin High School".

"Oh I'm going there too. Come on!". The said girl looked at him straight in the eyes, as if she was trying to look at his soul. For a second Kise got scared he was a little too enthusiastic. But he relaxed when she nodded and followed him. The blonde haired boy noticed his guest wore a basketball training outfit. 'Hmm... A female player. I wonder how the others will react to that'.

The awkward silence that fell on them got very uncomfortable. Until they arrived to their destination. The orange haired girl hurriedly thanked Kise and walked away. What a strange person...

/

When Kise entered the gym, he somehow was surprised. First of all, the team wasn't practicing, sitting in a circle that included Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Himuro. Second of all, Aida Riko was talking to the orange haired girl he met a few seconds ago. Everyone had their eyes glued on her.

Kise took an empty space in the circle, next to Kuroko. "Don't she look familiar Kurokocchi?".

"Actually Kise-kun, we—"

"Seirin this is your new teammate, Ninakotai Chukintara. I want silence while she tells us a little more about her".

Riko Aida's voice interrupted Kuroko, leaving Kise hungry for more information.

Ninakotai sat in the middle, a basketball spinning on her finger. After awhile she finally spoke.

"I don't really know what to begin with but I'll start with the top. I used to be a center in Japan's second best team, The Protectors. "

Murasakibara almost choked on his chips. Akashi dropped his scissors. Midorima almost broke his glasses. Aomine immediately stopped acting as if he was bored. Kise looked surprised. Kuroko's face stayed emotionless.

The Protectors, of course! The only team that succeeded to beat the Generation of Miracles. The pain after their lost still hurted so badly, it was impossible ignoring it.

"I see I refreshed your memories", she continued, smiling slightly. "Although we defeated you, we still ended up second. Not saying it didn't satisfy us. Well except maybe for our Coach and captain, Hanamiya-san. After our game, he refused to talk to anyone. He didn't come to practice. He didn't answer any of our calls or any of our messages. I decided to go visit him after about a week..."

*Flashback*

Ninakotai stood in front of Hanamiya's house wondering is she should knock or not. She considered what would happen if she didn't. She wouldn't have to face a probably angry Hanamiya. If they were lucky enough, he'd come back to practice and the whole incident will be forgotten.

On the other side, if she did knock, she was scared Hanamiya might look as terrifying as ever, his eyes red from not sleeping. 'That is ridiculous', she said inwardly, brushing the thought away. Her hand tapped gently on her Coach and captain's apartment door.

1 minute... 2 minutes... 3 minutes... Hanamiya finally opened the door. Instead of looking like a beast, he looked... Serious. A face Ninakotai never saw before, even if she was closer to him than the other team members.

"Come in". He sounded like somoene who had been thinking about his death for a long time. That didn't look good, whatever he planned.

Ninakotai sat on the nearest sofa, accepting a can of orange soda, her favorite. None of them talked, sitting and drinking their beverages. It felt awkward. And uncomfortable. Hanamiya decided to talk after what semt like a year.

"Ninakotai, I need to talk to you. You see, this won't be easy for us. But let me get straight to the point. I... Want to dissolve the team".

Ninakotai hardly gulped down the last drops of her sda. Dissolve... The team?

"Hanamiya-san, why would you do such a thing?", she asked, her eyes stinging.

"I thought a lot and came up with a clear explanation to the question 'Why did we end up second?'. I just... Can't afford another lost. Please telltell the others. I'm sorry."

"With all the respect I owe you, I'm afraid I won't agree to these terms. Hanamiya-san, just because we didn't become number 1 doesn't mean we should separate. If we train hard enough we'll probably—".

An angry scream came out of Hanamiya's throat while his hands managed to pin Ninakotai down on the sofa.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? ITS NOT BECAUSE OF PRACTICE! ITS BECAUSE... You drive me crazy Ninakotai. You drive me... CRAZY!".

He released his grip on her and brushed his hair with his right hand. Ninakotai could definitely feel the tears running down her cheeks. So the secret was out. Hanamiya liked her. That explained the way he had been acting with her before he locked his self.

"Please Ninakotai, follow me. Be the one that'll light up even my darkest days. Make me happy", he added.

"I can't. Excuse me...".

Her vision blurry, Ninakotai ran outside and all the way to her house. She sank into her sofa. Hanamiya's words still echoed in her mind. Dissolve the team...

*End of flashback*

Eventually I told my team mates about the decision. We do see each other sometimes to play some one-on-ones. But we promised that from that day on, we swore to never talk to Hanamiya-san. The rest of my friends went to different schools and I chose Seirin".Silence. Once more.

"Well, do you mind showing us some of your skills". Hyuuga was the kind of guy to make an opening, as small or as big as it can be.

Riko Aida nodded. Then her eyes narrowed at Kagami and Aomine. "We could say you're in luck Ninakotai-kun. There are two idiots probably burning to play against you".

Indeed, they were. The orangette stopped the ball, smiling slightly.

"Bring it on".

/

"This is ridiculous!". Kagami's face was red from anger, and embarassment, and sweaty from effort. They just got beaten by that damn new firt year student.

She proved to be faster than Aomine, and a hard worker. Even the two of them couldn't beat her. She's unstoppable.

Aomine on the other side wasn't surprised at all. "That's not all she can do. At last year's Winter Cup, she stopped Tetsu's Vanishing Drive.

Riko Aida had such a wide smile you'd think she used a knife to curve it into her face.

"Ninakotai huh? That... Was... AMAZING!", Koganei shouted.

"Amazing indeed. If Kagami, Kuroko and Ninakotai team up, it won't just be the Light and the Shadow...". Himuro got up. Akashi and Midorima nodded in unison, knowing what the next words will be.

"It'll be the Light, the Shadow, and the Protector". Kuroko, Kagami and Ninakotai looked at each other, a determined look in their eyes. They pumped their fists in the air as well as the rest of them. Soon, the gym was filled with shouts celebrating their new member. "To the Light, the Shadow and the Protector!"

/

It has been two weeks since Ninakotai joined Seirin high, two weeks since she befriended the Generation of Miracles members, two weeks since she, Kagami and Kuroko became best friends.

"Ninakotai-kun?". Ninakotai stopped sipping from her orange shake and looked at Kuroko in the eyes. The teal haired boy returned her look.

"Yes?"

"It seems to me that you neglected a part of your story. Would you mind telling us about it?".

Kagami looked at Kuroko, a hamburger stuffed in his mouth. He knew how much his friend's observant. But if the girl didn't tell them about it, it's probably because it really hurt her feelings, or brought back bad memories.

They waited silently before she finally let out a sigh.

"Very well. The reason we called ourselves the Protectors is because we were willing to protect anyone that was bullied, or needed help. Like your friend, Kise-kun. The truth is we needed protection, more than anyone else. Hanamiya turned evil a few weeks before the Winter Cup. He made a powerful serum that he secretly mixed with some sodas he bought. We fell for it. After a few hours we immediately felt different. We moved faster than usual. We could hear even the buzzing of a far away bee, and we could smell things that were a thousand miles away."

"So are you some kind of mutant?", Kagami asked.

"Not totally. I guess you could call me a futuristic human".

"Incredible. What were your team mates' names?". Kuroko looked fascinated. Right now, he semt more childish than Murasakibara.

"They were Gai Tei, Seki Notamachi, Caige Fuyi, Nemi Huromara and Maka Guriou".

They literally froze when they saw a tall guy walking in their direction.

"Muro-chin! I found them!".

"Good job, Atsushi".

Himuro appeared from behind Murasakibara. "Good evening, Taiga".

/

"So you're going to a certain place tomorow and you want one of us to baby-sit that giant for you?", Kagami resumed.

"Yes. He's more mature than he looks. The only problem will be to not let him empty your fridge."

"I'll be spending the hole day with my family. I'm afraid I can't take care of Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko said.

"I'll be busy trying to beat the shit out of Aomine", Kagami deadpanned.

"I won't be doing anything. I guess I could...", Ninakotai suggested.

"Great! Tomorrow, 2 pm. Is that ok?", Himuro interrupted her, enthusiastic.

Ninakotai nodded then took a look at Murasakibara, whom have been munching on his snacks the hole time. He looked at her as well. Orange eyes trying to read somoene's mind. Purple ones trying to find some interest into somoene. It almost felt like they were... Communicating.

"I have to go.", the orangette declared, getting up. "Bye Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Himuro-kun. See you tomorrow, Murasa-kun."

At least somebody here is patient, Himuro thought.

"Come on Atsushi, you better sleep early tonight. Which means, no trying to prank call anyone."

They got up, parting away to different ways.

On Kagami and Kuroko's side:

"Kagami-kun, have you noticed Ninakotai-kun's accent? It is the the same as yours."

"Yeah, I think she's American. Not really surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"The style of basketball she uses isn't totally Japanese. I've seen only few talented players play this way in America. However that's not her full potential. She's keeping some of that energy inside. She saves it. In a game, at the last quarter, that's when she'll use it. Her trick is to fool her opponents around. That way, she have the court under control, changing the pace when she wants to."

"That is quite amazing. I'm glad she's on our team. You wouldn't be able to even stop her."

A vein popped on Kagami's forehead. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

On Himuro and Murasakibara's side:

"I expect you to behave well at Chukintara's house tomorrow Atsushi."

"Huh? Don't worry Muro-chin, after all I wouldn't wan't to upset my sugar cane."

"What does that mean? Wait... You have a crush on her don't you?"

The purplenette stopped talking, confirming Himuro's thoughts.

"Make sure she's able to walk tomorrow. Hyuga would kill you if—"

"Can we quit saying tomorrow? It sounds weird now. "

The rest of the walk, neither of them talked.

/

Ninakotai woke up early. She showered and dressed into a sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans. Her cat waited for her downstairs.

"Good morning Yasmine. You must be hungry, aren't you?"

In response, Yasmine pawed her empty bowl where Ninakotai poured milk.

The orangette then grabbed an apple and bit in it. Since it was her first time baby-sitting, she knew she needed help.

Taking out her phone, she composed Kise's number.

Kise : Hello?

Ninakotai : Hi Kise-kun, its...

Kise: Ninakotaicchi!

Ninakotai: Please do not scream in my ear. Its very unpleasant.

Kise: *fake crying* So mean Ninakotaicchi.

Ninakotai: Is Kasamatsu-san there?

Kise: Hold on.

After a few minutes, Kasamatsu's voice was heard:

Kasamatsu: Ninakotai? What do you want?

Ninakotai: Well I'm baby-sitting Murasa-kun for Himuro-kun and I thought I'd ask you to give me some advices.

Kasamatsu: Since its Murasakibara, buy him sweets, entertain him perhaps with a basketball game. I'd add kick the back of his head but its not Kise.

A small 'Senpai!' followed by a 'Good-bye' and nothing.

Ninakotai sighed. At least she had what she wanted, right?

To spare the time, she watched some drama, even though it wasn't really something she liked watching. During the show, the girl started wondering why on Earth she accepted to keep an eye on Murasakibara. Not that she disliked him. However, when ever he was around, she could'nt help trying to read his mind, his hole soul. But Murasakibara was half unreadable. Ninakotai would just look away when her efforts proved fruitless. A small hint of pink would make it's way to her cheeks, while her inner self would start scowling her.

The bell rang. 'Time passed that fast already?', she thought.

She got up to open the door. The sight made her laugh so hard she thought she'd die.

Standing in front of her house was a Murasakibara dressed in Elmo decorated shorts, a flower designed shirt and holding a colorful lollipop, along with a bag full of snacks.

"Atsushi, I told you to chose more appropriate clothes. "

"But Muro-chin, they are my favorite. Plus, Nina-chin seems to like them."

"Anyway have fun you two. Be nice Atsushi!"

"B-Bye Himuro-kun!", Ninakotai said, hardly breathing. "Come in, Murasa-kun", she added after she took a big gulp of air.

As soon as the two were inside Yasmine started running around their feet.

Murasakibara gave the cat an interested look. Probably wondering how cats taste.

"So Murasa-kun, what do you want to do first? Play or watch TV?"

He turned around to settle his gaze on Ninakotai. Yes he wanted to play basketball. The answer was obvious. His expession clearly meant 'Why ask if you know the answer?' Both of them wanted to just go outside. However they couldn't. They couldn't stop staring at each other. Ninakotai felt her heart beat so hard she'd swear the giant could hear it. She cleared her throat.

"Shall we?"

"Don't ask twice."

She took her ball and headed outside, followed by Mursakibara whom had put his bag down on the couch.

When they arrived at the nearest court, their faces became serious. It wasn't a real game. But to a basketball player, only winning matters. Ninakotai dribbled the ball, a surprisingly calm look dominating on her face. Then she charged, fastly enough to paralyse Murasakibara. She jumped ready to dunk. But, after a quick recovery, Murasakibara blocked her. She alighted swiftly, almost like a fever, a smile ornamenting her face.

"Not bad for a kid", she said teasingly.

"When Muro-chin said I am more mature than I look, he meant it."

They continued playing. After 1 hour, the score was a tie. They retuned to Ninakotai's house to watch TV.

/

"Seriously? That's a childish movie."

"But I like it!"

They were currently arguing over which movie to watch. Murasakibara suggested 'Dora in Wonderland'. Finally they decided to watch 'Alice in Wonderland' since it's better than a Dora movie.

"Popcorn?", the purplenette suggested, handing her a bag.

"Why not?" She took the bag, eating slowly. Once it was over, she decided they could perhaps make a play.

She went upstairs because she had a few things they'd probably need.

It is when she entered her room that she noticed her guest had followed her.

"Oh Murasa-kun, I got them. Let's— Did you just lock the door?"

Indeed, he did. Carefully, he took a step, then another, until he was face to face, no, face to chest with her. There was that eye to eye contact again, more intense. Sparkles started flying around them.

Murasakibara leaned in, his lips brushing against hers. Ninakotai closed her eyes, as his lips pressed against hers. In an expert way, he licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Automatically she opened her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. Ninakotai pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She explored the insides of his mouth. Then she pulled back to breathe because her lungs were burning for air.

"Nina-chin tastes good.", he commented."I want more."

"Don't be so ridic—". She didn't finish her sentence. Murasakibara kissed her, wildly. Ninakotai understood talking was useless. So she let him be, deeply kissing him back. She felt hot, all of a sudden. Murasakibara gently laid her on the bed, hovering over her, his lips now wondering on her neck. Ninakotai moaned slightly as he moved on. His hand found its way to her stomach, while he bit her lightly in the collar bone. He then pinched one of her nipples, making her gasp.

"Murasa-kun, let's stop here, hmm?"

He gave her the 'we'll come back to this later' look before he got off her and helped her up. Ninakotai unlocked the door for them to go back to their activities.

Himuro came to pick Murasakibara up a few minutes later.

"Thank you so much Chukintara!"

"It was nothing at all."

"I have a meeting in a week. Do you think you could..."

"Of course."

"Great. See you!"

"Bye Himuro-kun, Murasa-kun!"

"Bye Nina-chin." Murasakibara said, hugging her tightly.

As they walked home, Himuro asked him questions.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Did you have fun?"

"Nina-chin is awesome!"

"Atsushi. You know I invented that meeting thing so you and Chukintara to see each other again, right?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Next time, it'll be a date."

"Muro-chin?"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."

"Its so annoying when you do that Atsushi."

What could he say? That he was about to have sex with her? That he promised to finish what they started?

'I'll get you next time, Nina-chin'

/

A/N: yep Murasakibara won't let it go. What'll happen next time? Will Ninakotai be able to escape? Wait, I don't think she'll try to escape. Oh well, reviews are welcomed. Chapter 2 next! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait peeps. My unicorn Fluffy needed care. Anyway hope you don't mind grammar errors, or vocab. Enough talking. Here we go for Chapter 2! ^-^

Once again rated M for a reason.

/

Ninakotai wasn't entirely focused on class, including practice. All she could think about was Murasakibara, babysitting Murasakibara. Well not really babysitting since Himuro had called her a few days ago to tell her it was going to be a date. That word kept spinning around in her head, continuously, non stop.

Her inattention didn't go unseen by Kuroko. The teal haired boy hadn't seen anyone as distracted as his friend. It felt like she was somoene new, somoene he never met before and he didn't like it.

So Kuroko followed Ninakotai all the way to her bus stop, hopping she couldn't feel his presence. But it was hopeless.

"Kuroko-kun, you can quit hiding.", she said, standing in front of the cabin where she waited for the bus.

Kuroko came out of behind a tree.

"Hello Ninakotai-kun. You seem to notice me even when you're not paying attention.", he greeted, bowing.

The orangette let out a heavy sigh, sitting down on a bench.

"Its about Murasa-kun."

"What about him?", Kuroko asked, sitting next to her.

Ninakotai hesitated a little, then remembered that she could trust him. Letting out another sigh, she started explaining.

"Last week-end, I babysitted him for Himuro-kun remember? Everything went well, except for a small incident. Nothing to worry about." She smiled slightly. "Then Himuro-kun asked me to babysit him again."

"That's not something that should distract you."

"Himuro-kun called me about 3 days ago to tell me it's going to be a date."

Kuroko was speechless. 'Perhaps have I talked too early', he thought. He knew Ninakotai and Murasakibara had feelings for each other, although they tried not to make it obvious. However, he's observant, nothing escaped him.

"A date huh? I never liked anyone before. I think you should let it flow."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is be natural. Go with the flow. If you do so, it'll be perfectly fine."

Ninakotai looked at her friend then at her feet.

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun. You're the right person to talk to."

The bus arrived not long after their little conversation. The orangette climbed inside. Kuroko had already vanished, as usual.

'That boy. He really is amazing...'

/

Kagami was casually walking home when his phone rang. Curious, he answered.

Himuro: Taiga. How are you?

Kagami: Tatsuya. What do you want?

Himuro: You didn't answer my question.

Kagami: I'm... Fine. Now what do you want?

Himuro: On to serious things. Atsushi and Chukintara are having a date tonight. I need you to help me keep an eye on them.

Kagami: I'll do it mostly because I don't want that giant to crush Ninakotai in any way. I'll have to warn you. Her hearing, smelling and seeing are pretty developed. What if she senses us?

Himuro: We'll run away. Deal?

Kagami: Deal.

Himuro: Great! I'll see you tonight. Bye.

Kagami hang up first. He wasn't annoyed at Himuro. He was annoyed that his friend had decided to fall in love with Murasakibara and not even inform her. Kuroko might have noticed. 'Is that why she has been distracted?', he thought. Once he was home, he had to search through his clothes to find something suitable. Spying is an activity he wasn't good at. It is too ninja-ey.

Not knowing if he should call Kuroko or not, Kagami sat on his couch. He turned on the TV to try to relax, remembering that he would have to be at Himuro's house at 7 pm.

Seriously why was Ninakotai going on a date with Murasakibara of all people? All the guy thinks about is eating. He always carries a bag of snacks with him. He wants to crush every single person that dares try to defeat him. Upon that he acts like a child. Not very teenager-y. But he couldn't do anything about it. If they chose to love each other, then they shall love each other. Luckily Midorima wasn't here to say its fate, destiny, any of his usual crazy shit.

/

"Muro-chin you're acting weird."

"Am I?"

Himuro quirked an eyebrow. Since when was constantly checking a tuxedo was alright weird? Oh wait, it is. He slapped hiself inwardly. He wanted this date to go well. If anything went wrong it'll be unforgettable. This was one of the first times Murasakibara was going to have to be responsible, not that they hadn't tried before.

"So...", Himuro started.

"I won't put this snacks away!"

"Atsushi, don't force me!", he said warningly.

"I'd rather die!"

"You leave me no choice."

Himuro tried to tackle Murasakibara. It resulted in him being carried by the giant to the couch, and tickles.

"Atsushi! P-please stop!", he commanded, half laughing, half panting.

"Promise you'll stop trying to take my snacks away."

"I-I swear!"

Murasakibara smiled satisfied. He let go of Himuro, helping him up. The purplenette wasn't sure if he heard his companion correctly. Lets just say it involves buying the same scissors as Akashi.

/

Losing might be embarrassing. In fact the most embarrassing thing on Earth. But right now, nothing was more embarrassing to Ninakotai than being forced to wear a long red dress (under which she put pants, plus a shirt) and make up by Momoi. The orangette regretted calling her for help. A lot.

"Stand still Ni-chan. I'm trying to figure out which shoes will fit you", Momoi said looking through her own collection of shoes. Fortunately the two girls had the same shoe size.

"I don't like high heels", Ninakotai replied.

It was 6:47 pm when they were done. Momoi looked pleased with herself. Ninakotai checked her outfit in the mirror. Her dress reached down to her ankles. Her feet felt better in flat, opened shoes.

The pink haired girl took a picture with her phone.

"Dai-chan will definitely like this picture!", she exclaimed.

"Please don't..."

Momoi ignored Ninakotai's protests and managed to arrange her hair in a bun, making sure to leave a strand on her forehead.

7:00pm.

Murasakibara rang his date's door, a flower bouquet in his left hand. He waited patiently, not noticing Kagami hiding with Himuro in the bushes.

Ninakotai slowly opened the door. Murasakibara's jaw dropped, as well as their stalkers'.

"Nina-chin looks... Amazing." He could hardly believe it was the orange haired emotionless faced girl he met a few weeks ago. The orange haired girl that never really wore a dress. Yet, there she stood, more magnificent than a princess.

Momoi was having a hard time pointing at the bouquet while holding Yasmine in her arms. He understood. Murasakibara gave her the flowers.

"Thank you Murasa-kun. They're beautiful. Hold on."

Ninakotai hurriedly went inside, put the flowers in a vase, grabbed a bag of chips and got back to the purple haired teen, Momoi closing the door behind her.

"I knew Himuro-kun wouldn't let you bring snacks.", she said handing him the bag. Murasakibara smiled, then laced his fingers with hers as they walked.

"Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Do you like horror movies?", he asked.

"More than a bear who likes honey."

"Great then."

They walked to the movies. Murasakibara bought the tickets, Ninakotai bought popcorn.

"We're watching Rise of the Zombies?" She seemed surprised.

He nodded. "I thought you liked horror movies?"

"I do. You can hold my arm if you're scared", she proposed jokingly.

"Not happening.", he replied, trying to sound offended. He failed.

Kagami and Himuro bought tickets as well. Suddenly the dark haired boy froze.

"Taiga?"

"Now what?"

"I... am scared of zombies." Himuro gulped.

Kagami laughed. 'I can use this for a while', he thought.

/

Murasakibara and Ninakotai were done watching the movie.

"Pff, not even scary.", the orangette commented.

"You could say that again."

"I'll be back."

Ninakotai headed to the bathroom. She took off the dress revealing her pants and shirts. Then, after she made sure it was in good conditions, she walked to where Kagami and Himuro were standing. She handed them the dress.

"Please give this to Momoi-san. Also, stop following us. Either you never played hidandnd seek or you were bad at it. You guys are terrible at hiding no offense."

"N-none taken.", Himuro managed to mumble, taking the clothe.

After a wave of her hand, she went back to where the giant was standing. He had already finished the chips.

"Let's go eat something shall we? I know a great restaurant."

Murasakibara glanced a little at her new outfit, but quickly reported his attention to her, feeling her fingers slip between his.

2 minutes later, they arrived at 'Merry Cherry', where the orangette ate for her 15th birthday with her parents.

Once they sat, a waiter came to give them the menu, plus two glasses of water.

"So...", she started, not exactly sure if the question would be appropriate at the moment.

"Hm?"

"Well... Did you... Ever have a girlfriend?"

Murasakibara was a bit taken aback. Yet, he knew why she demanded. Because when they first kissed, it semt as if he had done this before.

"Yes. However, no one was informed. We wanted to keep it secret.", he answered.

"That explains everything.", she mumbled, making him smile.

The waiter came again, to take their orders. Then returned one last time with their food and left.

"Nina-chan, open your mouth", Murasakibara said, shoving some of his meat in her mouth.

Ignoring the fact that people gave them stares while calling them cute, Ninakotai also gave him some of her noodles. It was fun for the both of them. They wanted to stay her, feeding each other. Unfortunately, soon it was late. They paid up and got out of the restaurant.

"I don't think I have enough strength to walk back home.", the purplenette said with a yawn.

"You can stay at my place for tonight.", the orangette suggested.

"Thank you Nina-chan!"

The girl jumped on a bench.

"Murasa-kun, look, I'm almost taller than you."

The bench height added to hers made her in fact tall to the point where she reached her boyfriend's chin. It only made him laugh, giving her a lecture about eating snacks every day to grow as tall as him. Oh how they looked happy together! Especially when Murasakibara gave Ninakotai a piggy back ride and ran to her house. It was laughter on top of laughter.

They reached her house at around 10:00 pm. She took her keys from under the outside door carpet. She opened the door, turned on the lights then automatically gestured to her guest to close the door, checking Yasmine was asleep. Knowing that the couch was to small for Murasakibara -or more like Murasakibara was too big for the couch- she had to let him in her bedroom.

"Nina-chan, where are your parents?"

"They live a little further. I pay my bills with the money I obtain by working at a café.", she explained. "Make yourself comfortable, please."

She left him in the living room, heading to her room to change in her pj's, which was a white gown reaching knee length. Suddenly, she remembered something. Last time she was alone, Murasakibara had unexpectedly found his way there. She looked at the door, her heart beating faster than usual. There he stood, watching her, his arms crossed on his chest.

"H-how long—"

"I just came here. Wanted to ask where the bathroom is."

"T-third door on y-your right all the way in the hallway."

"Arigato."

As soon as he left, Ninakotai fell on her bed, shaking. Maybe he forgot about what happened? No, it wouldn't be fair. Life is full of maybe's, all too good to be true. One day or another you grow up. You grow up to learn that. To learn that life is a game where you have weapons. Life is...

Her train of thoughts was stopped by Murasakibara, whom had sneaked in her room without a noise, hovering over her. At this rate she'd definitely have a heart attack. So she took deep breaths to try to calm down. Her eyes starred at his, sinking in a bottomless hole. A sweet purple nightmare that she didn't want to end.

He leaned in, kissing her lips softly. They felt soft, warm. The warmth pervaded to their bodies. Ninakotai opened her mouth. Murasakibara's tongue explored her cavern,,sucking a bit on her tongue. He was in total control.

When the young girl pulled away for air, she could see the desire burning in his pupils. She gulped, finding great interest in his muscles realising only at that moment that he had taken off his shirt. Hesitatingly, she ran a finger on his abs, the touch making him shiver. She looked back at him, then guided his hand to her dress. Understanding, Murasakibara took it off.

The sight of Ninakotai in underwear and a bra, although she didn't need it, turned him on. He licked her neck, before biting it, making her cry in a mix of pain added to pleasure. He wanted more of this. His hands unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. He sucked on one of her nipples, obtaining a gasp. He sucked on the other one. Then he moved on, kissing her stomach. He came to her privates.

"M-Murasa-kun..."

Murasakibara gave her a small glance. He unbuckled his belt, took off his pants as well as his underwear, taking hers off in the process.

Ninakotai screamed when he penetrated her, ripping her insides. Murasakibara put his hands on both side of her head, and started thrusting slowly. At first, she felt pain, which quickly turned into pleasure. The purplenette moved in steady patterns, going fast here, going hard there... He groaned as the young girl grabbed his hair, moaning with every thrust.

"Ah! M-Murasa-kun, d-don't stop. Ah!"

He went harder, hitting her g-spot. She moaned louder, wrapping her legs around his waist. Murasakibara placed his hands on her hips, fastening his pace.

Feeling her walls tighten around his manhood, he came soon enough, his seed filling her.

He lay next to her on the bed, panting harder than her, his face slightly flushed .

"Nina-chan?"

"M-hm?"

"Are we officially a couple?"

"Yes Murasa-kun, we are."

"I love you."

Ninakotai had already fallen asleep. Murasakibara wrapped his arm around her, gave her a small kiss on the forehead before drifting off to dream land.

/

The next morning, Ninakotai didn't seem to have any difficulties walking or running. Kagami worried, especially when Himuro texted him, saying that Murasakibara came home this morning.

"Never underestimate a girl's force, Kagami-kun."

He turned around, catching a small smile from the orangette. But it disappeared as fast as it came. The red haired teen blinked several times. No, Ninakotai did smile, for the first time.

/

Okay, done woo! Next up is our favorite dumb head, Kise! So reviews, favs and follows are welcomed ^o^ . Enough writing. My unicorn's becoming impatient. See ya guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait guys oh my gosh! ╥﹏╥ Blame Fluffy. Anyway thanks for the favs and follows it means so much to me! *bows a thousand times*. Ok here comes... Kise! Woohoo. Enjoy! `(*∩_∩*)′

/

Ninakotai looked at her calendar for the 73rd time this morning. Kise's birthday really was this week, in 4 days. And she still didn't finish the cake, or get him any gifts. She bit her fingernails, nervousness starting to show up. 'What kind of monster am I?", she thought.

She grabbed an apple, then headed to her café. She'd at least try to finish the cake she started. When she arrived, she quickly put on her apron before going to the kitchen. She took the cak out of the fridge. The only things missing were the frosting and the 'Happy birthday Kise-kun!' message.

It took her 4 hole hours to finish her master piece. She then placed it in the fridge once more and left to go get a gift. As she walked through the noisy streets, Ninakotai thought about the party. She had managed to get the Generation of Miracles to come, as well as their teams. Not to forget Serin. However, she had the feeling that she was forgetting a few more people.

She stopped in front of a shop. Something caught her attention. It was a giant tiger teddy bear. Its orange fur matched the young girl's hair and contrasted well with the black stripes that were painted on it's body. His stomach was as white as snow.

A rarely seen smile made it's way on Ninakotai's face. Next to the tiger stood a sign with it's price on it. 8 yen.

She bought it. After that she decided to go home to wrap it.

/

Kise stayed home all day thinking about his birthday. In exactly four days, he'll turn 17. He sighed, knowing his parents won't be able to come. Yet, that didn't bother him a bit. Ninakotai and the others were surely planning a party for him, weren't they? The image of the orange haired girl was enough to get him all hyper active.

Kise opened his phone. His inbox was filled with messages from his crazy fangirls. Without hesitation he delete them. It became a hobby, a passion.

His phone rang. He checked who's message it was, ready to eradicate it. But he didn't.

From: Ninakotaicchi.

Subject: Free time.

Message: Hey Kise-kun. Do you want to play some basketball?

Kise read, then re-read the text. HisHis answer was immediate:

Reply: Yes.

/

Ninakotai impatiently bounced the ball. Kise better have a good reason for being 5 minutes late.

A mop of yellow hair appeared in her peripheral vision. She turned around, hoping her face didn't show any of the impatience she felt.

The blonde greeted her.

"Hey Ninakotaicchi!"

"It was about time, Kise-kun.", she said, passing him the ball. As they played, Ninakotai remembered why she asked him to come.

"Say, Kise-kun, are you scared of the dark?"

"Well, kind of. Why?"

"You seem like a guy that'll sleep with a teddy bear."

"Hey that was rude!"

The game ended with tight scores. 73 to 73.

Ninakotai headed home, thinking for awhile. So she learned that Kise's scared of the dark. Maybe she could get Momoi to buy him some glowing sticks that lasted over a year. Or maybe Kuroko would be pleased to buy him a few ones.

Yet, the most difficult part will be organising the party. Shutoku, Touou, Rakuzan, Kaijo and Seirin agreed. But there would be so many people. 'I'm sure it'll be fine.' She ignored the bad feeling twisting her guts. Yeah, everything will be alright.

/

Day 2..

This morning, Ninakotai woke up, her brain working at a fast speed. Of course!

She face palmed herself. She forgot to send an invitation to her own ex-team mates. She grabbed her phone, texting them a messy message. After that, she took a quick shower, dressed up and walked to gym.

The bad feeling that have been haunting her was back, stronger than ever. Ignoring it was impossible. What had she done wrong? Technically nothing, really.

She spent the afternoon helping with the decorations and giving some advices about what kind of gift to get Kise. It all went perfectly. Then, Wakamatsu burst in,. Kise was coming. Ninakotai simply went outside.

Indeed, he was coming. She stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Oh hey Ninakotaicchi! Aren't we supposed to have a practice game against each other"

"Yeah. It has been cancelled."

"Oh ok. Then I guess I'll go train. "

He tried to get to the door, but Ninakotai didn't give in so easily. Kise tried to get inside the gym by trying several other tricks.

"Are you hiding something from me? ", he asked.

"Um... No... "

"You hesitated! Is that music?"

Trash the polite manners, he'd get in there.

Not seeing any more solutions, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kise was a bit surprised by the action. He kissed her back nevertheless.

Ninakotai broke the lip contact the first.

"I um g-guess I'll get going.", Kise stuttered.

They both stayed this way, until he slowly ran away.

He touched his lips, still feeling the pressure of Ninakotai's against them. He smiled.

Meanwhile, Ninakotai was back to helping everyone. Kuroko stared at her. She shook her head and silently formed the words 'there's nothing between him and I.' However, she wasn't convinced by her own words.

After a particularly tiring day, she headed home, exhausted. As she opened her front door, Yasmine pawed a box sitting on her sofa. Curious, Ninakotai opened it. Inside, there was a sweater, yellow, with a certain blonde's name on it. The note said : 'Thanks for the kiss.' She took the sweater, taking a long sniff. Ah, the sweet smell of Kise's perfume.

/

Day 3.

Ninakotai's schedule was the same as yesterday's. Help. But she couldn't focus on what she was doing. She accidentally hit Imayoshi on the head with a basketball. Touou's captain looked at her while rubbing the back of his head. Ninakotai apologized. Too much. She seemed like Sakurai's twin. Imayoshi stopped her by raising his hand.

Riko, worrying about her mental state, tried sending her home. But she said she just needed rest, so she lied down on a bench, giving the expression she was sleeping.

"Kuroko-kun, you can stop hiding.", she wishpered softly.

The teal haired boy managed to sit on the bench without getting noticed by Kagami. An awkward silence settled between them.

"So Kuroko-kun what are you getting to Kise-kun for his birthday."

"A brand new basketball. He lost his to a crazy fangirl."

Ninakotai laughed softly.

"Anyway, you are a bit distracted today."

"Yeah. I still can't believe I made the first move."

"With an idiot like Kise-kun, I guess its okay. Next time, whatever you do, remember this. He loves you more than anything or anyone else in the world. He'd do anything for you. Even risk his life."

Kuroko got up and went to Kagami whom had just noticed his disappearance.

Ninakotai pondered on her friend's last sentences.

Since she had made the first move, everything was supposed to go smoothly. Kise would probably her out in less than a week. His fangirls would be jealous of her and move on. If it happens, of course.

Momoi was kind enough to tell her it was getting late. She got up. On her way home, she noticed she was wearing 'god's sweater. Making sure no one was looking at her, she took another sniff. Oh how it smelled sweet, oh how she wished Kise could be here, with her. He would've held her hand, hug her protectively, kiss her...

'It's not the right time to fantasize about him.', she scolded herself.

Tomorrow... Tomorrow something would happen, she knew it.

/

Day 4.

It took Ninakotai only 6 minutes to get ready. She than biked to Kaijo high.

She had been the one chosen to distract Kise the hole day.

"Kuroko's idea. ", Kiyoshi pointed out.

She sent him a text message in which she asked him to join her at a attraction park. Kise was there almost immediately. Almost.

They spent the day playing, trying roller coasters...

It was 7pm when they walked to Kise's house. No one said a word.

Kise felt a bit hurt. Today was his birthday and it seems like nobody remembered. When he received Ninakotai's text, he thought she wanted to wish him a happy birthday. But he was disappointed when it turned out to be a random day at the attraction park. The only thing that cheered him up was seeing her wear his sweater.

Ninakotai strangely guided him to his gymnasium. He raised an eyebrow a little surprised. She pushed him inside, then turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

He gasped. Seirin, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Kaijo, Touou, they were all here.

"Happy birthday Ryouta." For once, Akashi succeeded to erase his creepy smile, unlike Imayoshi.

Kise cried in happiness.

"Y-You guys are the best."

"Aww."

As soon as he finished crying, the party started. Kise wanted to open his gifts later. He blew his candles, everyone ate the cake, which proved to be a success.

Wakamatsu, Aomine and Kagami drank several whine bottles. Riko invited Momoi to discuss about what kind of cruel treatment their teams would endure. Akashi joined them, adding his own sadistic ideas.

Ninakotai decided to relax for once. She enjoyed the party. She played games with Takao, Sakurai , Kiyoshi and even Hyuga.

During the night, Kise kept his eyes on her. He was waiting for something to happen. For her to go to the bathroom. He didn't have to wait a long time. Ninakotai excused herself, leaving to the restroom.

Kise followed her closely. Without a noise, he slipped in the bathroom, waiting patiently. Ninakotai came out of the stall to be automatically pushed back in by somebody.

"Kise-kun? You do know this is the girl's bathroom, right?"

"Oh it is? "

'Oh God he's drunk.', she thought.

She tried to get out of the stall, but Kise pinned her wrists to the wall.

"What the—"

She was interrupted when he pressed his lips against hers. Ninakotai closed her eyes, as they moved their lips against each other's. This kiss was more passionate than their last one. Kise licked her bottom lip. Ninakotai opened her mouth and he shoved his tongue inside.

Kise licked every corner of her cavern.

After a few moments, they pulled away to breathe. He took advantage of the short break to attack her neck. He kissed every single inch, leaving visible hickeys, earning a moan from the young girl.

Ninakotai tugged on his shirt, which was taken off. She admired Kise's beautiful muscles. Oh how he looked hot right now. Oh how she wanted him right now.

The blonde took off her shirt as well. He started playing with her nibbles, twitching one with his fingers, sucking on the other one. Then he switched. Ninakotai couldn't hold back the sounds coming out of her.

Kise moved on to her stomach where he left butterfly kisses.

He yanked her pants and underwear off, teasing her clit with his index finger. Ninakotai let out a small cry, bucking her hips. She easily reached Kise's belt, undid it then pulled it off with the boxers. She was stunned, seeing how big his erection was.

Without hesitation, Kise lifted her, threw her legs around his waist then penetrated her.

Ninakotai had to bite his shoulder to keep her scream from coming out of her throat.

Kise waited a bit, then moved slowly.

The pain quickly turned into pleasure.

Kise moved in a coordinated way. With every thrust, he went dipper. Eventually, he fastened his pace, making Ninakotai moan and dig her nails in his back. Sweat drops made their way on their foreheads.

"Ninakotaicchi... I'm... Almost... There... "

With a few more thrusts, he came inside her. They rolled on the floor, catching their breaths.

"Ninakotaicchi... I love you."

"I love you too, Kise-kun.."

/

The next day (Saturday)

New message.

From : Kise-kun.

Message : I wasn't drunk. I meant what I said.

Reply:

I know. Me too.

/

How adorable. Anyway thanks for your patience guys. Next up is our favorite tsundere, Midorima. Might take me a while thought. Well see y'all! `(*∩_∩*)′


End file.
